There are a number of people who collect Old AM Radios for a hobby. After going to the trouble and expense of obtaining an Old Radio, listening to modern radio programming on it tends to diminish the experience.
A considerable number of Old Radio Programs are available on cassette tape (and a lesser number are available on Compact Disc) from companies such as Radio Spirits, Inc. However, listening to the programs on a cassette player or a CD player also tends to diminish the experience.
Reproductions of Old Radios are available, many of which have built-in cassette players which can be used to listen to Old Radio Programs. An example is the Crosley CR32 Replica Cathedral Style AM/FM Radio Cassette available from QVC, Inc. This is an improvement over listening to modern radio programming on an Old Radio or listening to old Radio Programs on a modern cassette player but still falls short of the experience of tuning across the radio dial to listen to different stations.
Accordingly, one of the objects and advantages of my invention is to provide a more realistic illusion of listening to an actual AM radio by simulating the process of tuning across the radio dial where each station is playing a different program. The invention is especially suited to simulate the experience of listening to old Time Radio.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparant from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.